Siempre tuya
by LyzzEQ
Summary: Nada es perfecto, ni fácil en esta vida. A veces debemos luchar por lo que queremos, sin embargo unas simples palabras o acciones que pueden cambiar nuestro destino para siempre y muchas veces en la mejor manera posible y eso fue lo que les paso a nuestras protagonistas favoritas en esta historia y es que siempre habían pertenecido la una a la otra. SwanQueen/OneShot


**" _Eres demasiado bueno para Hook"_**

Esa frase era la que pasaba por la mente de Emma, esa misma que le había dicho Regina cuando se encontraban en el inframundo y que desde el momento en el cual acepto casarse, siempre pasaba por su mente. Justo que ahora lo estaba haciendo con más intensidad, cuando con cada paso que daba y que le acercaba más y más al altar ,donde la esperaba un Hook sonriente porque al fin había logrado lo que quería "tener a la salvadora para él".

No había sido fácil, pero pudo ganarle la batalla a la Reina del Mal, si él se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que ella albergaba por la salvadora y hasta algunas veces llego a pensar que Emma también, pero cuando le propuso a la rubia que se casara con el poco tiempo después de que ella y Regina volvieron del país de los sueños y esta acepto, el descarto la idea y ahora en estos momento se encontraba esperando por ella para finalmente unirse para el resto de sus vidas.

Emma por su parte sentía que estaba a punto de cometer un error y es que una vez que llego al altar, su padre la entrego a Hook no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle al oído " _Sigue a tu corazón Emma, porque el siempre sabe"_ para luego unirse a su esposa y a su nieto que le estaban esperando con unas sonrisas en la cara al verle caminar a su hija al altar.

Muchos se preguntaran ¿Por que David le dijo eso a Emma? y la respuesta es que a pesar de su amistad con el otro hombre y de los que muchos pudieran pensar, David nunca había estado de acuerdo con su relación, pero convencido por su mujer en que dejara ser a su hija el no insistió mas, aunque algo le dijese que el no era el indicado para ella.

Emma estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando Azul comenzó a hablar y que ella era la que seria encargada de casarles al ser la madre superiora el hada madrina de su familia _"Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para oficiar el enlace matrimonial entre Killian Jones y Emma Swan..."_

La rubia por mas que tratase de prestarle atención a Azul no podía y termino por desconectarse de todo a su alrededor. Por instinto, volteo su vista hacia donde se encontraban los invitados, buscando con su mirada a una sola persona en especial y al no encontrarla algo dentro de ella se agito intensamente.

Hook al verla tan distante y con la mirada perdida hacia los invitados le pregunto si estaba bien y ella al voltear su vista y en enforcar su mirada en el nuevamente lo supo o mejor dicho siempre lo había sabido, ella y el no estaban echo el uno para el otro. Durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos, nunca se imagino una vida a su lado.

En cambio con Regina todo había sido distinto, sus luchas en un principio, luego la amistad que fue creciendo cada vez mas. Ambas habían sido creadas la una por la otra y el destino siempre se había encargado de unirlas en lo mas mínimo. Sin embargo ella siempre busco acallar los sentimientos que tenia hacia la morena por miedo a perder su amistad y ser rechazada por la misma, pero ahora aquí delante de Hook, ella sabe que si se casan, estará cometiendo el mas grave error de su vida y que así si perderá a la morena para siempre y es que la noche anterior, en la pequeña cena de despedida de soltera que su madre le preparo conjuntamente con Regina, ella la había notado un poco distraída y melancólica, pero ahora viendo que ella no se encontraba aquí, cuando le había prometido que siempre estarían allí la una para la otra, algo le decía que la buscase, que algo no estaba bien y que tenia que encontrarla.

-Lo siento- Le susurro a Killian, antes de darse media vuelta y echarse a correr bajo la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

-Ma, detente- Le grito Henry, que habia reaccionado rápido y corrió tras de ella.

-No, no puedo Henry, he estado a punto de cometer el mas grave error de mi vida, tengo que hablar con Regina-Le dijo desesperada.

-Yo, yo tengo algo para ti de ella-Le dijo, haciendo que esta se detuviera inmediatamente

-¿Que?- Confusión cruzo por su cara, y para sacarle de sus dudas Henry le entrego un sobre con su nombre escrito en ella.

-Mi mama me pidió que te la entregara-Dijo sin darle mas detalles.

-No entiendo Henry, ¿Por qué Regina te pidió que me entregaras una carta cuando pudo haberlo hecho ella misma?- Le cuestiono, sin embargo al ver que este no le diria nada mas rasgo el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta que en él se encontraba.

 _Querida Emma_

 _Para cuando leas esta carta lo más probable es que ya serás la Señora Jones, también te preguntaras que demonios hago escribiéndote una carta en vez de estar en tu boda. A tu lado._

 _La verdad es que lo intente, pero no soy lo suficiente valiente como para ver casar a la mujer que he amado en silencio durante tantos años casarse con otro hombre._

 _Si, Emma. Llevo años amándote en silencio, acallando todos estos sentimientos que siento por ti y que cada día que pasa me consumen cada vez más. Ni siquiera Robin logro que hacer que olvidara mis sentimientos hacia ti, a decir verdad él fue un buen amigo que entendió que me había enamorado de otra persona y que decidió estar a mi lado, a pesar de saber que no le quería como hubiese esperado. Por eso cuando murió, me sentí culpable porque perdí a un gran amigo y a un hombre que me entrego su amor sin esperar nada a cambio porque conocía que ya mi corazón te pertenecía a ti._

 _Sé que te hice la promesa de que siempre estaríamos la una para la otra y que veríamos crecer a Henry juntas como una familia, mas sin embargo ya no puedo mantener esa promesa. Te casaste con un hombre. Un hombre al que detesto y que incluso llego a torturarme sin piedad cuando me secuestro junto con Greg y Tamara, el mismo que poco a poco se robó tu cariño y te aparto de mi lado._

 _Un hombre que no te merece Emma, porque como te lo dije hace un tiempo eres demasiado buena para el e incluso para mí, una Reina Malvada que se volvió buena gracias a tu ayuda y a la de nuestro hijo._

 _En fin, lo que quiero decir Emma, es que no puedo quedarme más en Storybrooke, me partiría el corazón verte vivir felizmente casada con ese pirata y más aún formar una familia junto a el, por eso lo mejor para mi es irme de la ciudad. Ya hable con Henry y a pesar de que él no está de acuerdo con mi decisión la acepto. No, antes sin aclararle que no estoy, ni nunca lo abandonare ya que una vez establecida me gustaría que pasara tiempo conmigo._

 _Espero que puedas entender mi decisión._

 _Siempre tuya_

 _Regina Mills_

Henry que no se había apartado de su lado vio cada una de las emociones que cruzaron por la mirada de su madre rubia y como poco a poco lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-Ma, ¿Estas bien?- Después que esa pregunta salió de sus labios, se dio cuenta de la tontería que estaba preguntando, era obvio que no estaba bien. Él ya sabía lo que decía la carta, su madre morena le había confesado todo. Se había abierto hacia el de una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes, pero aun así por más que trato de convencerla para que no se fuese y en vez de ello hablase con Emma, ella no quiso. Le dijo que prefería irse recordando a una Emma mirándole con ternura y admiración, que con una mirada cargada de resentimiento, asco u odio.

-Necesito encontrar a Regina. Tengo que evitar que se vaya de Storybrooke-Dijo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y con determinación uso su magia para deshacerse del vestido de novia que llevaba puesto y se colocaba el mismo atuendo que llevaba puesto cuando conoció por primera vez a Regina.

Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, para irse junto con Henry que ya se encontraba sentado en el asiento de copiloto, David y Snow aparecieron junto a ellos.

-Emma ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le pregunto Snow, un tanto confundida al no entender porque su hija huía el día de su boda.

-Estoy siguiendo mi corazón- Contesto mientras finalmente subió a su coche, junto a un Henry que no pensaba dejarla ir sola.

David al escuchar decir a Emma que seguiría su corazón se alegro muchísimo. El sabia que Snow no se esperaba lo que estaba por venir, pero el si lo hacia, pues nunca había sido tonto y el como otros había notado las miradas que se lanzaban Regina y su hija y a pesar de lo que pudieran pensar el solo quería lo mejor para ella y eso lamentablemente para el capitán no era a su lado.

-EMMAA ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Grito Hook, quien finalmente había logrado llegar hacia donde ellos se encontraban y con su cara contorsionada de pura rabia al ser plantado y al ver a la rubia subirse a su escarabajo acompañada de su hijo.

-Nunca te amé, ni te amare Killian, a la única persona que he amado desde hace años ha sido a Regina, pero por no hacerle daño a mis padres decidí callar mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero ya basta. No pienso perderle, porque Henry y ella son mi motivación, mi única razón y lo siento chicos, en verdad que si porque he tratado en ser la mejor hija para ustedes pero ya no puedo y voy a hacer lo que debí hacer desde un principio. Luchar por la mujer que amo así ustedes y el mundo entero se oponga-Dijo sin más, arrancando su escarabajo y perdiéndose en las calles de Storybrooke con una dirección fija "La Mansión de Regina"

Henry a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír, al escuchar lo que Emma dijo y la manera en que expreso que lucharía por estar al lado de su otra madre sin importarle que se oponga así sea el mundo entero.

-Ellos con el tiempo lo entenderán, si es que ya no la hacen- Le dijo, llamando la atención de Emma

-¿A qué te refieres chico?-Le cuestiono la rubia.

-Al amor que se tienen mi mama y tú. Al principio yo estuve un poco confundido sabes, pero luego me di cuenta de que ambas están echa la una para la otra y no es difícil verlo. Sé que el abuelo no estaba de acuerdo con que te casaras con Hook, pero para no hacerte daño prefirió no intervenir y la abuela, bueno ella estará en shock por un tiempo pero puedo asegurarte que lo aceptara al final-Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Emma definitivamente había quedado sin palabras. Henry ya no era el niño que se presentó en su puerta años atrás, hoy en dia se habia convertido en un joven maduro con muy buenos sentimientos y todo gracias a Regina, ella se encargó de criarlo y de darle lo mejor y eso es algo de lo que siempre estará agradecida.

-Gracias chico-Le dijo mientras con una mano le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente haciéndole sonreír.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron al frente de la mansión, Emma comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, pero con Henry animadole se encamino hacia la casa de la alcaldesa

-¿Regina?-Llamo varias veces, pero al no recibir respuesta de la morena empezó a preocuparse.

Henry al ver que su madre morena no abría, inmediatamente se bajo del escarabajo y llego rápidamente al lado de su madre biológica con su llave y le abrió la puerta.

Ambos fueron recibidos con un silencio sepulcral advirtiéndoles lo que ninguno de los dos querían creer "Regina se había ido"

-Mama- Le llamo Henry, pero al igual que Emma no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de la morena.

La rubia que ya no podía aguantar su ansiedad inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a la alcaldesa por la casa, pero no habia ningún rastro de ella. Subio las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar a la habitación de esta se encontró con que estaba vacia.

 _Se había ido. Regina se había ido._

Henry que le siguió, vio cuando su madre rubia se sentó en la cama de su otra madre y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Se fue Henry-Le dijo entre sollozos

-Ma- Intento llamar su atención pero esta no le hacia caso

-He sido una estúpida, he perdido a la mujer que amo por estar con la persona equivocada-Seguía divagando sin hacerle caso a Henry.

-Ma, por favor escúchame yo se hacia donde mi mama va-Al escucharle decir eso inmediatamente dejo de llorar

-¿Que?- Pregunto confundida.

-Yo, yo pensé que llegaríamos antes de que se hubiera ido, pero como no lo hicimos yo creo o más bien estoy seguro de donde ella esta-Le comunico

-Henry, por favor dime ¿a donde se fue Regina?- Le suplico, mientras con una de sus manos comenzaba a limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Te va a sonar extraño, pero mama me pidió las llaves del apartamento que compraste en New York cuando estuvimos sin recuerdos-Le dijo un tanto apenado por haber tomado las llaves, pues a pesar de que no siguieron viviendo allá Emma mantenía las llaves por si acaso algo llegase ocurrir y tuvieran que dejar el pueblo o si querían salir de vacaciones en familia en algún momento o por si Henry quisiese estudiar la universidad allá.

No cabe mas decir que Emma se sorprendió por eso, pero igual no le dio suma importancia, su prioridad ahorita era ir a buscar a la morena y traerla consigo a Storybrooke.

-Ma- Le llamo Henry nuevamente para captar la atención de la rubia.

-¿Si chico?- Le pregunto

-Yo creo que será mejor que vayas sola a New York-Comento

-Henry- Dijo ella con un suspiro resignado, ya que sabia que cuando a su hijo se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie que le hiciese cambiar de opinión.

-Yo me quedare con los abuelos, ve tranquila y tómense el tiempo que necesiten yo estaré bien lo prometo, ademas se que ambas tienen muchas cosas de que hablar-Le dijo en un tono pícaro y con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su cara.

-Has crecido tan rápido chico-Le dijo, para luego agarrarlo y envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

Mientras Emma iba de camino a la gran ciudad luego de haber pasado por su casa para hacer una pequeña maleta con lo necesario, una morena muy desanimada que no tenia mucho tiempo de haber llegado estaba encargándose de acomodar el apartamento que pertenencia a la mujer de la que se se enamoro donde se quedaría mientras ella buscaba una casa para ella.

* * *

Habita tomada un tiempo y ni que decir se encontraba sumamente agotada, pero finalmente se encontraba en New York y al frente de la puerta del apartamento que fue su casa y la de su hijo durante un año y que en estos momentos albergaba a la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Regina que ya había terminado de limpiar apartamento e iba saliendo para el supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para llenar su nevera se llevo una sorpresa, ya que al abrir la puerta se encontró a una Emma lista para tocar.

-Emma- Exclamo sorprendida al verla y dejando caer al mismo tiempo su bolso y las llaves que llevaba en sus manos.

-Regina-Suspiro Emma, al ver a la morena al frente de ella.

La salvadora sentía como si no hubiese visto a la morena durante mucho tiempo, cuando solo había sido un corto periodo de tiempo.

Al ver que la morena se disponía a recoger las cosas que se le habían caído ella también se aproximo para ayudarle y ambas terminaron agarrando las llaves al mismo tiempo e inevitablemente terminaron rosando sus manos.

Ambas sintieron esa electricidad que sentían cada vez que se tocaban o cuando hacían magia juntas.

Rápidamente se separaron y la morena termino por recoger sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

-¿Qué haces aquí Emma?- Le pregunto Regina, después de haber recogido sus cosas y tratando de parecer lo mas serena posible, cuando sentía como si su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho por lo acelerado que estaba corriendo gracias a la presencia de la rubia.

-Yo, yo no podía perderte- Dijo la rubia, mirando fijamente a la morena.

-¿A que te refieres?- Tratando de mantener la calma y no ilusionarse por las palabras y presencia de la otra mujer.

-Lei tu carta-Al escuchar eso Regina sintió como si un balde de agua fría había sido lanzado a ella y todo el color desapareció de su cara inmediatamente.

-Yo…-La morena bajo la mirada, ya no podía sostenerla mas. Ella le había confesado su amor a la rubia porque pensó que no la vería nunca mas, pero ahora la tiene aquí al frente y por primera vez en su vida no sabe que hacer.

-Regina, hey mírame-Le rogó Emma, mientras que con su mano derecha acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la morena hasta lograr que esta alzara la vista y la mirase a los ojos.

-Emma-Dijo en un susurro entrecortado la morena, estaba a punto de llorar y no quería hacerlo, pero las emociones que la embargaban eran muchas.

-Hey- Le dijo, esta antes de acortar la distancia que las separaba y envolver a Regina en un fuerte abrazo.

Ninguna de las dos supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, sosteniéndose la una a la otra, lo único que ambas sabían era que en los brazos de unas finalmente podían sentirse en casa.

* * *

Después de su reencuentro inicial, Emma le contó todo lo que paso a Regina y que antes de recibir su carta y por decisión propia de ella había decidido abandonar al pirata.

Para Regina todo se había sentido como si fuese un sueño, para ser honesta ella nunca pensó que Emma podría corresponderle sus sentimientos y por eso tenerle aquí y ahora con ella confesándole que también estaba enamorada de ella le sorprendió mucho y al mismo tiempo le alegro, porque después de tanto sufrimiento podía sentir un rayo de luz y esperanza a través de ese largo túnel que cargado de mucho sufrimiento y dolor.

Finalmente podía decir que había encontrado su final feliz.

* * *

Cuando Regina y Emma regresaron a Storybrooke una semana despues, fueron recibidas por Henry, Snow, David y el pequeño Neal sumamente felices por ambas y es que a pesar de que no habían vuelto inmediatamente al pueblo, ellas habían puesto al corriente a su familia por creciente relación. No cabe demás decir que Henry era el mas feliz de todos, porque al fin sus madres estaban juntas como debió ser desde un principio.

Al mismo tiempo, muchos en el pueblo se sorprendieron por su relación, pero sin embargo hubo otros como Ruby y Granny a las cuales no les sorprendió porque siempre habían notado las miradas que se lanzaban la rubia y la morena cuando creían que nadie les estaba mirando. Con respecto a Hook, el intento en muchas ocasiones separarlas, pero en vez de eso logro que la relación de la salvadora y la antigua reina malvada se fortaleciera cada día más y al final termino dándose por vencido y se fue del pueblo.

* * *

Meses después de su regreso a Storybrooke, Emma le propuso matrimonio a Regina en una pequeña cena romántica que tuvieron a las afueras de Storybrook.

Todos al enterarse se alegraron muchísimo por ambas. Ademas de que con el pasar del tiempo sucedió lo que antaño nadie se hubiese imaginado.

La amistad entre Snow y Regina se fue creciendo cada vez mas y fue esta junto con la loba quienes ayudaron a la alcaldesa con todos los preparativos para la boda, porque como todos sabemos que Emma no es muy dada para esas cosas.

* * *

A los tres meses después de que Emma le propusiera a Regina, ambas se casaron en una pequeña ceremonia oficiada en la mansión, ahora Swan-Mills, donde acudió casi todo Storybrook.

Podía decirse que finalmente se respiraba paz en el pequeño pueblo que fue creado por una Reina Malvada con el corazón roto en venganza contra su archienemiga Blanca Nieves, sin imaginarse que la Salvadora, hija de la mujer a la que había odiado durante años no solo se convertiría en la salvadora de un pueblo maldito, sino también de ella misma y que con el pasar de los años y de todas las adversidades por las que tuvieron que pasar finalmente encontraron su final feliz en el mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _FIN_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

-¿Finalmente se durmieron?- Le pregunto Regina entrando en la habitación.

-Sí, finalmente-Le contesto la rubia con una sonrisa amorosa, mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que se encontraba y se acerba a depositar un beso en la frente de las pequeñas gemelas que se encontraban durmiendo ahora pacíficamente.

Regina termino de entrar y al igual que la rubia le dio un beso de buenas noches a cada una y le acomodo la manta para que estuviesen bien arropadas.

Después ambas apagaron las lamparas que se encontraba al lado de la cama de ambas y salieron de la habitación.

Una vez afuera Emma acorralo a Regina y le comenzó a dar pequeños besos por todas partes, provocando que la morena se riese.

-Shhhh vas a despertar a Sophia y Hope-Le dijo la rubia entre beso y beso.

-Bueno Señora Mills, sino se detiene usted es la que va a ir a dormir a nuestras hijas nuevamente y no podremos hacer lo que ambas deseamos- Le dijo la morena con una sonrisa picara-

-Mmm no me costaría nada nuestras hijas aman que les cuente nuestra historia para dormir, pero en estos momentos tu me apeteces mas-Le dijo esta para luego besar a la morena nuevamente, pero esta vez el beso estaba cargado de mucho deseo.

Ambas dejaron de besarse por obligación cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire, mas sin embargo no se separaron.

-¿Qué te pidieron que les contaras hoy?- Le pregunto la morena, tratando de calmarse un poco, pero con la cercanía de la rubia no podía lograrlo. Su esposa siempre la excitaba de una manera inimaginable y con el pasar de los años ese deseo, pasión y amor que ambas sentía crecía cada vez mas.

-Querían escuchar nuevamente como deje plantado a Hook en el altar y como con la ayuda de Henry me fui a buscar a mi Reina- Termino la rubia antes de separarse un poco de la morena y mirarla con esa ternura y amor que solo tenía para ella y sus hijos.

-Parece como si hubiese sido ayer-Le comento la morena quien en compañía de la rubia se encamino hacia la habitación de Henry.

* * *

Ambas vieron a su hijo durmiendo profundamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Henry recién había llegado de New York a pasar sus vacaciones de verano con ellas y sus hermanas.

A pesar de que había crecido, seguía siendo el chico dulce con un corazón cargado de mucho amor para su familia y allegados.

Cuando todos se enteraron que Regina estaba embarazada fue una sorpresa para todos, algunos en el pueblo incluso llegaron a pensar que la morena pudo haber engañado a la salvadora, esos que aun dudaban de su cambio. Sin embargo, Emma nunca dudo de su esposa porque ella sabía que Regina nunca le engañaría y además de eso desde la noche en que concibieron a las gemelas y a pesar del poco tiempo, ella podía sentir la magia de las bebes. Ambas eran la mezcla perfecta de la morena y ella misma. Ambas compartían el amor verdadero y nadie podía negarlo.

Eran el ying y el yang.

Henry por su parte se sintió el chico más afortunado porque por fin se le hacía realidad el sueño de ser un hermano mayor. Durante el embarazo de Regina, que fue un poco riesgoso debido a que las gemelas por ser producto de la magia la debilitaban, se encargó de ayudar a su madre rubia a cumplir los antojos y caprichos de su madre morena, en estar para ella cuando le necesitase. Por eso cuando las gemelas decidieron nacer antes de tiempo, él fue quien se encargó de preparar el equipaje rápidamente y de llamar a su otra madre que estaba trabajando esa noche en la estación.

Cuando Sophia y Hope nacieron, después de unas arduas horas de labor por parte de la morena, fue el quien seguidamente de sus madres la sostuvo. No esta demás decir que el se volvió el pequeño salvador de las gemelas. Los tres eran inseparables y a pesar que tuvo que dejar para irse a estudiar la universidad en New York siempre vivía hablando con sus madres y hermanas por facetime.

Eran una familia feliz como siempre debió ser.

* * *

Nada es perfecto, ni fácil en esta vida. A veces debemos luchar por lo que queremos, sin embargo unas simples palabras o acciones que pueden cambiar nuestro destino para siempre y muchas veces en la mejor manera posible y eso fue lo que les paso a nuestras protagonistas favoritas en esta historia y es que siempre habían pertenecido la una a la otra.

* * *

-Gina-Murmuro Emma tratando de llamar la atención de su su esposa, a quien tenia rato observando en silencio.

Regina siempre ha sido mujer sumamente hermosa, pero con el pasar de los años se había vuelto aun mas sexy y si antes la rubia casi no podía mantene

r sus manos fuera de ella imagínense hoy en día.

Ella amaba a su esposa con locura y se consideraba la mujer mas afortunada por tenerle a su lado.

Era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Sus hijos y ella eran todo lo que ella siempre había deseado y estaba muy agradecida por tenerles.

-Mmm-Respondió la morena un tanto adormilada.

-Te amo-Dijo Emma, llamando la atención de la morena inmediatamente.

-Yo también Te Amo Miss Swan-Dijo la morena para luego volcar a la rubia y comenzar a besarla apasionadamente.

Esa noche ambas volvieron a amarse con locura y pasión demostrándose entre besos y caricias como siempre lo hacían el amor que se sentían la una por la otra.

Aunque obviamente ninguna se imagino que unos meses después estarían dándole la bienvenida al nuevo integrante de la familia Swan-Mills.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 ** _Holaaa chicas, por fin he vuelto y esta vez con algo nuevo, espero que les guste este OneShot. Se que tengo otras historias con las que trabajar, pero esta idea me estaba rondando y no pude quedarme tranquila hasta que la escribí y bueno aquí esta. Espero que les guste y me dejen saber que tal les parecio._**

 ** _Pd: Tratare de actualizar pronto Dejarte de amar y Mundos Opuestos, no me he olvidado de ellas, se lo prometo._**

 ** _Saludos._**


End file.
